


full circle (it always comes back to you)

by DobbyRocksSocks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A year in the life..., Fluff, Happy Beginning, Happy Ending, Happy middle, Happy... all of it., M/M, Month by month fluff of Tony and Steve being precious, Steve adores him, Sweetness, Tony is precious but also... bit of a disaster, because i love them, proposal, that's literally all this story is, tiny bit of h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Tony and Steve wake up together on January 1st and embark on a year of firsts, of happiness and a relationship that neither of them knew they needed, but that's made them happier than they've ever been.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 118





	full circle (it always comes back to you)

_~ January ~_

Tony rolled over, a groan leaving him. He really needed to stop drinking so much. Instead of the space he expected to roll into in his, admittedly expansive, bed, he found himself hitting a solid wall of heat instead. 

Forcing his eyes open, Tony blinked when he found himself looking at the familiar face of Steve Rogers. 

What, in the actual _fuck_?!

Of anyone to fall into bed with him on New Years Eve, Tony had to admit that Steve was the last person he’d have imagined. Not that Tony didn’t want Steve in his bed—that had been fantasy fodder for years—but he’d rather had the idea that Steve only barely tolerated him. 

“Go back to sleep,” Steve groaned, never opening his eyes. Startled, Tony slid away from the super soldier, only to be pulled back by a strong arm. “Sleep now, meltdown when there isn’t a brass band fighting drummers in the space where my brain used to be.”

Tony snorted, but given he could empathise with the feeling, he thought maybe Steve had a point. 

…

“Welp, this is a little awkward, isn’t it?” Tony said, when he woke up the second time. Steve handed him a steaming mug of coffee, and Tony was about ready to ask the guy to marry him. “How are the brass band and the drummers doing?” 

Steve snorted. “They’ve made up and are playing a symphony now. No, I don’t really feel too bad now. Serum helps, I guess; but it’s the last time I trust Thor’s special mead.” 

Tony nodded, sipping at his coffee, because despite it being too hot to drink, it was wonderful and he needed ten gallons of it. 

“I don’t think it needs to be awkward, by the way,” Steve added, as he sat down with his back to the headboard, rejoining Tony on the bed. Tony was surprised; he’d kind of expected Steve to run for the hills, honestly. “At least, it won’t be if you let me take you on a date.” 

“You don’t have to do that, you know?” Tony said, because he’d feel terrible if he didn’t give Steve some sort of out. 

Steve’s brow furrowed. “I know I don’t have to, but… I’d really like to. I think I told you last night that I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask you out.” 

Tony blinked. “The only memories I have of last night are bright flashes and loud music, Steve.” 

“Oh. That… makes sense,” Steve said, biting his bottom lip. “Well… I don’t feel obligated because we shared a bed, and I really have been trying to ask you out for months. I’m just… not very good at it.” 

“I mean,” Tony raised his mug. “You brought me coffee in bed. I think you’re pretty good at it. And… I’d like that. Uh. The date thing. We should do that.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

_~ February ~_

“Oh God, send help,” Tony moaned, banging his head against his desk. 

“I’m not God, but what’s wrong?” Pepper asked as she stepped into the office, takeaway coffees and breakfast trays in her hands. 

“It’s Valentine’s,” Tony replied, his tone the tone of a man talking about the deepest levels of hell. “And Steve and I have only been dating a month, so do I do the thing or do I not do the thing? Pepper, help!” 

She chuckled, putting the food and coffee on the desk before she sat down. “Have you asked him if he _wants_ to do Valentine's day?” 

“Uh. No?” 

“No?” 

“Very much no. Haven’t even brought it up. I… yeah, asking him would have made sense, wouldn’t it?” 

“Little bit,” Pepper agreed, rolling her eyes. “So why don’t you call him and ask him if he wants to do it?” 

“Because now it’s like… an afterthought. I don’t want him to think he’s an afterthought, Pep!” 

“Tones… He won’t see it that way. He could be freaking out just as much as you are, you know?” 

“You think?” 

“Tony… call him. It won’t go badly, I promise.” 

… 

“Hey Tony!” 

Tony smiled. Steve always sounded so happy to hear from him, it was adorable. 

“Hey Steve, how’s your day?” 

“It’s good. How are the meetings?” 

“Death. They are death, Steve,” Tony complained. “But uh… I was calling because Valentine’s, you know? I didn’t know if you wanted to do anything, and I, uh… well.” 

“You had a meltdown about it, didn’t you?” 

“Little bit.” 

“Tony, if you want to do something tonight, then I’m happy to, but don’t feel pressured. I don’t need a random day in the calendar to prove how I feel about you, and I don’t need one for you to prove anything either. You show me every day.” 

“Right. I… that’s good. Pepper said, but I, and—” 

“Full sentences, Sweetheart,” Steve interrupted gently. 

Tony chuckled. “I’m a disaster, aren’t I?” 

“Little bit,” Steve agreed. “But I like disaster you, so I guess we’re fine.” 

“Kay. So, I’ll be home by seven and we can… order food and snuggle on the sofa?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

“And if I fetch home roses, that’s good too?” 

“That’s good too, but only if you want to, okay?” 

“Okay. Okay. Steve?” 

“Hmm?” 

“You’re the best.” 

“I’ll see you later. Have a good rest of the day.” 

“Kay. Bye, Steve.” 

_~ March ~_

The raging fire of his anger had settled into something of a simmering flame by the time Steve returned to the Tower. It almost ignited again when he found the workshop on blackout, but JARVIS quietly informed him that Tony hadn’t blocked his code. 

He just hadn’t wanted anyone else to bother him. 

Steve sighed. He really hated arguing with Tony; more so now that they were dating. It felt so much more personal, and he supposed it was, but… they had to be able to argue about things if they were the leaders of the Avengers. 

Their personal life couldn’t affect that. 

He pressed his code into the access pad and waited for the glass doors to slide open and allow him entrance. He expected to find Tony engrossed in his work, but he wasn’t. 

He was sitting on the couch, staring at a bottle of whisky like it held all the answers to the universe. Steve couldn’t help but notice that the bottle was still full, the seal unbroken. 

“Tony?” 

As Tony turned his head slowly, Steve wondered what on earth he was thinking. 

One thing he did know was that even if they both lived to be over a thousand years old, he never wanted to see _that_ look in his boyfriend’s eyes ever again. 

Tony didn’t speak, but he had the air about him of a man waiting for the axe to fall. His hands were fiddling with loose threads on the old t-shirt he was wearing—one of Colonel Rhodes if the size was anything to judge on. 

“You okay?” Steve asked, sitting down on the edge of the sofa, unsure of his welcome. 

Tony shrugged. “I guess. I… can you just get this over with? I don’t need you to try and be kind or draw it out or—” 

“Tony, what do you think I’m here to do?” 

Tony blinked at him. “You’re here to break up with me. I get it, Steve, I really do. I was stupid to think that this time could—” 

“The hell I am!” 

The words were out of Steve’s mouth before he could stop himself, but he didn’t regret them. 

“I—what?” 

Steve shook his head furiously. “It was a stupid argument, tony! I’m not going to break up with you! I’m here to see if you want to go out for dinner or if you wanted to stay in with the others. They’re having a movie night.” 

“But you… you left.” 

“I went for a run to clear my head,” Steve said, reaching out to snag Tony’s hand in his. “Idiot. You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“I… oh.” 

“I love you,” Steve said, raising Tony’s hand to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it. “I love you, and I don’t care if it’s too early to say that. I’m not leaving you, okay? Not unless you tell me to go, and even then it’s iffy if I’ll listen without a fight. Do I make myself clear?” 

Tony nodded silently, and there was a pause before he practically threw himself at Steve. Steve caught him, wrapping his arms around Tony to hold him in place as Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, burying his face against a broad shoulder. 

Tony felt a small patch of his shirt getting damp, and he stroked a hand down Tony’s back. He’d never, ever wanted to make him cry. 

“I’m sorry,” Tony murmured. “I know we need to compromise more.” 

“We’ll get there, Sweetheart,” Steve promised. “I think we’ll stay in tonight though, hmm? Watch a movie with the team, steal Clint’s popcorn?” 

Tony nodded against his shoulder, and Steve smiled. They’d work it out, he knew, and one day, they’d be able to disagree without Steve having to run off the anger, or Tony thinking that they were over. 

It was a learning curve for both of them, after all. 

But he had no doubt that they’d get there. 

_~ April ~_

“Tony?” 

Tony looked up to see Steve standing in the doorway, tugging at the neck of his suit uncomfortably. He looked _edible,_ and Tony had to subtly check himself for drool. 

“Hey babe, you look great! I’ll be ready to go in like, five minutes,” he assured him. 

“Tony, I, uh. Is there going to be dancing at this thing?” 

Tony stood up from where he’d been straightening his trousers just so against his shoes. “Yeah, of course there is. Why?” 

“I can’t dance.” 

“Everyone can dance, Steve. Some people do it better than others, but no one is expecting you to do a perfect jitterbug.” 

Steve shook his head, though his lips turned up a little at the reference. “No, I mean… I’ve never danced. When I was a little guy, nobody really cared too, and then after the serum… I never had a chance.” 

Tony softened and smiled, holding his hand out. Steve took it cautiously. 

“Focus on me,” Tony said softly, guiding them into a simple box step as JARVIS started music playing in the penthouse. “And dance, my dear.” 

_~ May ~_

Steve was late, but he was just happy to be home at all. He was pretty sure he’d be walking into some kind of chaos—what else was he supposed to expect on Tony’s birthday—but he was still looking forward to it. 

Tony wasn’t expecting him back for another two days, so he hoped it was a happy surprise for his boyfriend. 

Except… 

Steve stepped into the common room of the tower to find Natasha and Clint in there. Clint was sprawled across one sofa, his eyes on the TV, and Natasha was flicking through one of those fashion magazines that scared the life out of Steve. 

“Oh, hey!” Clint said, when he saw Steve. “Tony said we weren’t expecting you for a few more days yet.” 

“I wanted to surprise him,” Steve said, smiling. “Where is he?” 

“In the workshop, I think,” Clint said, brow furrowing. “He was out early this morning with Pepper and Rhodey, but… he was in a strange mood. Seemed almost, I don’t know, disappointed by something? I don’t know, Steve, but you being here will probably cheer him right up.” 

Steve could only stare at his teammates. They weren’t actually serious? 

Except it seemed they were, because the longer Steve looked between them, the more confused they looked. 

“I think maybe he was disappointed that his team—people who are supposed to be his friends, his family—didn’t even bother to remember that today is his birthday,” Steve said eventually, shaking his head. “Tony does so much for us, for all of us, and you couldn’t even give him one day? I reminded everyone about it two weeks ago.” 

Clint shifted, guilt evident in the way his body language changed. Steve could even see regret in Natasha’s eyes, and while she’d been growing more comfortable with them, it was odd to see genuine emotion from her so unguarded. 

Not bothering to stick around and listen to excuses, Steve turned back to the elevator and requested JARVIS take him to Tony, but not to tell him he was home. 

… 

Tony banged and clanged and made lots of noise to try and drown out his thoughts. He was being ridiculous, he knew that. He shouldn’t care that the team had forgotten his birthday. 

He really shouldn’t. 

And yet, he did care, because he hadn’t forgotten one of theirs over the last year. He’d even done the shopping himself, taken weeks to make sure he had their presents exactly right. 

Would it have killed any of them to put it in a calendar? He didn’t care about the lack of presents, or party or… any of that. Just a “Happy Birthday” would have… it would have proved that they cared. 

He’d woken up to a text from Steve with the promise of a facetime later that night, and Pepper and Rhodey had picked him up early for breakfast, but he’d spent most of the day alone. 

He’d had a moment of hope when Bruce stuck his head around the door, but he’d just wanted to borrow some petri dishes. 

He startled when arms wrapped around his waist, but he knew immediately that it was Steve. 

He twisted to see the smiling face of his boyfriend, and he immediately curled into Steve’s embrace. 

“You’re home!” 

“Couldn’t miss the whole of my best guy’s birthday, could I?” Steve asked, pressing a kiss to Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry the team forgot, Sweetheart.” 

“It’s fine—” 

“It’s really not, but forget about them for tonight, okay? We’re going to go and take a shower, and then we’re going to order food, and I have presents for you in my bag, and we’re going to snuggle in front of Disney movies until bedtime, okay?” 

Tony smiled. “That sounds perfect.” 

“And tomorrow, we’re going to go out and do whatever you want to do,” Steve added. “Even if you want to go to a ballet, because I just love you that much.” 

Laughing, Tony shook his head. Steve really hated ballet, it was a bit odd. “I don’t wanna go see the ballet, don’t worry. I actually have tickets for a baseball match if you’re interested?” 

“You’re perfect,” Steve murmured, leading him from the workshop. “Absolutely perfect.” 

… 

Steve caught a wayward baseball for Tony during the match, and the pitcher signed it for him afterwards. The team were waiting for them when they got home with a home cooked meal, a birthday cake and a pile of presents. 

It might have been a day late, but it was still one of the best birthday’s Tony had ever had. 

_~ June ~_

“I still don’t see why you find this so entertaining, Steve,” Tony complained. “We’re in the middle of nowhere, there’s no wifi signal, and my legs hurt!” 

“We’re in the mountains, hiking is fun, and I can kiss you in the sunshine and nobody will bother us for it.” 

“Oh. Well then, I’m on board, let’s continue.” 

Steve shook his head and laughed, tugging Tony along by their joined hands. 

_~ July ~_

“Happy Birthday!” 

Steve looked around at all of his friends, and he grinned widely. When Tony had proposed a trip into the country for his birthday, Steve had readily agreed, but he’d been thinking that he’d miss seeing his friends. 

Of course Tony had thought of that. 

And Steve had thought it was just Tony’s usual extravagance that had made him book out the whole hotel for the weekend. 

“You didn’t think I was really letting you get away without a party, did you?” Tony asked, grinning at him. “Really, Steve, it’s like you don’t know me at all.” 

“I… why the countryside?” 

“You and the ice-pop don’t like fireworks,” Tony said, shrugging as he glanced over at Bucky, who was standing with Sam looking entirely comfortable with his surroundings. “Seemed the thing to do.” 

“You are _the_ most perfect boyfriend,” Steve said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss against Tony’s lips. “Thank you.” 

Tony smiled. “Anything for you.” 

_~ August ~_

It was so hot, Tony felt like he was going to melt into a puddle. Steve sat beside him, grumpy in the heat, and bored. Even the villains were hiding from the heatwave that had taken New York into its clutches. 

Tony pulled at his magenta shorts, grimacing when they peeled back off his leg, stuck to him by sweat. 

“Okay, nope, I’m done with this,” he announced, pushing himself up off the sofa. “If even the air-con can’t keep up with the heat, there’s only one thing for it.” 

Steve looked up at him curiously, a spark of hope of actually doing something appearing in his eyes. 

“I’m taking you flying.” 

… 

Steve gripped the suit tightly, his pastel yellow t-shirt billowing in the wind from the sheer speed Tony was flying through the air. 

It was wonderful; cool, fun, and just the right side of dangerous for an adrenaline junkie like Steve. 

Tony twirled and flipped through the air, never letting go of Steve as he performed loops and spirals and other crazy maneuvers that shouldn’t be possible when he had a passenger attached to his suit. 

“This is amazing,” Steve shouted, though his words were stolen by the wind, and he just whooped into the air instead. 

… 

“Better?” Tony asked, as the suit peeled away for him to step out. 

“So much better,” Steve agreed. “Come on, the air-con has been on in the penthouse since we went out. Let’s go and get a sweat on the fun way, shall we?” 

Tony grinned. “Steve, you have the best ideas.” 

_~ September ~_

Steve watched through reddened eyes as Pepper ran a comb through Tony’s hair. When he made a questioning sound, she smiled at him, though her own eyes were rimmed red and puffy from tears. 

“He hates waking up in hospital with his hair a mess,” she told Steve. “Doesn’t care about it any other time, of course, because he’s a contrary git, but… it’s a thing.” 

Steve nodded. “They said he’ll be okay. I—” 

“He’ll be fine, Steve,” Pepper said, sounding certain. Steve wished he had that kind of faith. “He’ll be driving you mad before you know it.” 

“Driving me mad?” 

“He’s the worst patient,” she said, laughing a little as she looked down at the battered and bruised man in the hospital bed. “Bloody idiot thinks he can run before he can walk.” 

“That’s nothing new, is it?” Steve said, shaking his head fondly. “I don’t mind taking care of him. He settles if I stroke his hair. He’s really just like a human sized cat.” 

Pepper looked thoughtful for a moment before she nodded. “I can see that. He’s definitely a human sized cat.” 

“Charismatic, but aloof,” Steve pointed out. “Affectionate, but just as likely to bite you if he doesn’t like you.” 

“He likes to mark the things that are his,” Pepper pointed out, looking pointedly at the love bite on Steve’s neck. 

“He’s possessive and loves attention from the people he loves.” 

“And he likes to sprawl all over people,” Colonel Rhodes added from the door. “Are we counting all the ways that Tony is a people sized cat?” 

Pepper and Steve exchanged a glance and then burst out laughing. They almost missed Tony groaning as he opened his eyes. 

“Was I hit with a bus?” the injured man asked. “I feel like I was hit with a bus.” 

“I think the villain did throw a bus at you at one point,” Steve mused, before he shook his head. “How are you feeling?” 

“Weren’t you listening?” Tony grumbled. “I feel like I was hit with a bus. Spring me out of here now please.” 

_~ October ~_

Steve stood in the doorway of Tony's office, his head tilted to the side slightly as he watched his boyfriend work. He’d barely seen anything of Tony for close to ten days, and he was a little bit sick of the space beside him that was Tony shaped and empty. 

He moved towards the desk, and the movement caught in Tony’s peripheral as he looked up and smiled tiredly. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” he said, rubbing at his eyes. “What are you doing here?” 

“It’s twenty past eleven, Doll,” Steve replied softly. “I’m here to bring you home. You need to rest.” 

“I’ve still got—” 

“Paperwork that can wait until the morning,” Steve said. “Come on, I want a cuddle and you need sleep. The paperwork will be there tomorrow.” 

Tony opened his mouth to protest but then shook his head. “You’re right. Just… five minutes while I finish up this one piece, okay?” 

Steve nodded. “No problem, Doll.” 

… 

Having Tony curled up against him—right where he belonged—was perfect, and as Tony drifted off to sleep, Steve gently stroked along his fingers. They were splayed across Steve’s chest possessively, and Steve loved it. 

The bare fingers caught his attention though, and a thought popped into his mind. How pretty that hand would be with a little bit of jewellery adorning it. 

Huh. 

Now there was an idea. 

_~ November ~_

“Steve lookit,” Tony said, bouncing on the heels of his feet like an excited child. Steve, already smiling, crossed the room to stand by the window. “The first snow!” 

“Wanna go and play in it?” Steve offered, grinning when Tony shook his head. 

“I want hot cocoa, so I can stand here and watch it and be _warm,_ Steve.” 

Pressing a kiss to Tony’s temple, Steve replied, “Hot cocoa, coming right up. Marshmallows?” 

“As if that’s even a question.” 

_~ December ~_

Steve was nervous. He’d been assured by multiple people that he had no reason to be nervous; Tony was definitely in love with him and would definitely give him the answer he wanted, but. 

Steve was still nervous. 

“Countdown time, Steve!” 

Tony grinned up at him as around them, their friends and family started the countdown to the New Year, and Steve felt like he couldn’t breathe for a moment. 

But then he could, because this was Tony. It was for Tony, for both of them, and that was—

Steve dropped to one knee as he slid a small box from his pocket. As the clock struck midnight, Steve asked one simple question. 

“Marry me?” 

_~ January ~_

Tony smiled, his eyes bright with unshed tears as he nodded. “Yes. Yes, of course I’ll marry you!” 


End file.
